Plot
Long ago, and still today, there is the sun and moon. The sun ruled over the day, it's light brightening all around it and bringing happiness, comfort, and warmth. The moon became jealous of the sun and how all creatures basked under it's light, and they slept under the moon's dark and chilling night. Loneliness and jealously overtook the moon and it decided to creature a companion, a creature that would be active during the night and slumber during the day. One night, with the sun gone shining it's light at another area of the Earth, the moon had gotten to work on it's new creation. It made the companions it always wanted, 10 to 15 bright eyed furry creatures with gray markings, and a changing tail tip that brightened from age, and sleek black fur. The creatures would be caring, and social canines. The moon felt happiness for the first time in ages, finally having a creature that understood it and enjoyed the night it had to offer. This happiness did not last however, eventually the sun found out about the abominations the moon had created for itself. Enraged and betrayed, the sun immediately went to dispose of these abominations. It drove the once kind creatures into the open, where they were powerless against the sun's wrath. Coming into contact with its cruel rays of blazing heat, the defenseless beings were swallowed in a pit of fire, their eyes being burned from their sockets with fur sizzling off with ease. Before long, the moon had found what the sun had done, and proceeded to confront it. On Earth, it was seen as a lunar or solar eclipse. The two soon backed down, unable to defeat the other. In secrete, the moon had brought back 9 of its companions, too weak and drained to bring back all of them. The species eyes and markings have grown darker in appearance due to what the sun had done, scars never able to heal. The others who had been resurrected lived the rest of their lives in solitude and even fear, slowly bringing the number of their species up gradually, but not enough for the sun to notice. They have become colder, more distant creatures of darkness who shunned away the sun and the light, and plotted against their killer. The moon had given the first of the species who had survived a gift, an extended life. Most of the current species do not posses this gift, and will pass on after many centuries unlike the first few. The moon eventually created other creatures, with the sun's permission, but the moon never had forgotten of it's true companions, and will never forgive the sun for it's indifference. Through the generations, the species has adapted and gained new characteristics, which would help them hide from the observant sun and survive in the wilderness with other beings. Many of the species had formed a group to bond together, The Hidden. Where they all live in a heavily ranked society and worship the moon. They abandoned their fear of the blazing sun, and have formed an intelligent group for themselves. Their creator had promised them they would all go to paradise someday, to be free of the sun forever, and live happily under the starlight of their guardian for eternity. When death befalls the species one day, a selected and honored few will live in paradise with the moon to protect them. While the ones who have betrayed the moon, will forever live in their own hell; with the sun as their tormenter. The moon loves all it's children, but will not forgive traitors amongst its own. They plan to destroy all the sun had created, all the creatures who roam happily in the day and shun away the night will pay. In an unorthodox world, full of these hidden children of the moon, will you handle the pressure? Will you survive, and be deemed worthy.